Hot Potato
'Hot Potato '(tạm dịch: Khoai Nóng) là cây đầu tiên lấy được ở Frostbite Caves trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây sử dụng ngay có tác dụng làm tan các khối băng, giải phóng cây hoặc zombie chứa trong đó. Nguồn gốc Hot Potato được dựa trên củ khoai tây ngoài đời thực, phần thân củ chứa tinh bột của cây khoai tây (Solanum tuberosum). Cái tên "hot potato" cũng để chỉ một trò chơi trẻ em của phương Tây, trong đó người chơi sẽ chuyền tay nhau một vật ("củ khoai nóng" như tên trò chơi) trong lúc một bài hát được phát lên, cốt làm sao để đến khi hết nhạc thì mình không phải là người cầm vật đó. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 0 RECHARGE: Mediocre Hot Potatoes melt the ice blocks they're planted on. Usage: single use Special: melts an ice block How does Hot Potato stay so positive and even-peeled all the time? Yoga, that's how. She never misses a class. Also, regular meditation. It's the only way she can handle the hard work of fighting zombies, day in and day out, without melting down. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 0 khôi phục: Trung bình Khoai Nóng làm tan khối băng nó được trồng lên. Sử dụng: dùng một lần Đặc biệt: làm tan khối băng Làm thế nào mà Khoai Nóng luôn có suy nghĩ tích cực như vậy? Yoga, chính là nó. Cô ấy chưa bao giờ bỏ lỡ một tiết nào cả. Cả thiền thường xuyên nữa. Đó là cách duy nhất để cô ấy có thể đảm nhiệm công việc đấu lại zombie đầy vất vả này, ngày qua ngày, mà không bị tan chảy. Chiến thuật Hot Potato là công cụ làm tan băng đầu tiên mà người chơi có được trong Frostbite Caves. Vì vậy, nó rất có tác dụng trong những màn đầu tiên, vì nó giúp giải phóng các cây bị đóng băng nhanh hơn các cây sưởi ấm khác, và áp lực từ gió buốt hay Hunter Zombie vẫn chưa nhiều. Tuy nhiên, vì chỉ có tác dụng chữa chứ không có chống, cộng với việc chỉ sử dụng được từng lần một khiến nó không còn nhiều tác dụng nữa ở những màn sau, hay những màn ở Icebound Battleground, Endless Zone đặc thù của thế giới này, nơi những cơn gió buốt sẽ thổi liên tục và mật độ của Hunter Zombie sẽ cực lớn. Trong những màn băng chuyền, cố gắng để dành Hot Potato để làm tan băng cho những cây quan trọng, ví dụ những cây có sát thương lớn như Repeater hay Bonk Choy. Tránh sử dụng Hot Potato cho những cây ở xung quanh Pepper-pult hay các cây tỏa nhiệt khác, vì chúng đã có khả năng sưởi ấm cho những cây đó rồi. Một điều cần lưu ý khác là Hot Potato cũng có thể làm tan khối băng chứa zombie. Điều này khiến nó tương đối hữu dụng trong việc đối phó với các khối băng chứa Yeti Imp bị đẩy bởi Troglobite, hay bức tường băng của Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC. Tuy nhiên, người chơi chỉ nên làm tan băng cho zombie khi đã có một hệ thống hỏa lực đủ mạnh, ví dụ một Weasel Hoarder được giải phóng không đúng lúc có thể tàn phá nặng nề hàng phòng thủ của người chơi nhờ lũ Ice Weasel. Thư viện ảnh Hot Potato Almanac Entry.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần một Screenshot 2015-05-18-14-07-38.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac, phần hai Hot Potato Unlocked.png|Khi được mở khóa HotPotatoSP.png|Gói hạt giống HotPotatoImitaterSP.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Hot Potato banned.PNG|Hot Potato không dùng được ở màn này. 4.JPG|Hot Potato đang làm tan khối băng chứa Sunflower HDHotPoatofromFacebook.png|Hot Potato HD Screenshot 2015-02-23-19-19-11-1.png|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone với trang phục Getting Hot Potato Costume.jpg|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên ATLASES PLANTHOTPOTATO 768 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành Screenshot 2015-05-03-17-31-22-1.png|Nhiệm vụ trên Cây Hành Trình (Travel Log) HotPotatoonmap.png|Hot Potato trên bản đồ Costumed Hot Potato on map.PNG|Hot Potato trên bản đồ với trang phục Bản Trung Quốc 2015-01-06 103043.png|Gói hạt giống Hot Potato Seed Packet.png|Gói hạt giống thiếu nhãn giá Imitater potato.png|Gói hạt giống của Imitater Disabled hot potato.png|Hot Potato không dùng được ở màn này Hot Potato Puzzle Piece.png|Mảnh ghép Thông tin cơ sở * Khi làm tan băng cho một cây, nó phát ra một tiếng giống tiếng thở dài, và hơi nước cũng bốc lên từ khối băng đó. * Nó là cây thứ tư trong cả sê-ri được dựa trên một củ khoai tây. Các cây còn lại bao gồm Potato Mine, Imitater, Potato Nugget Mine và Primal Potato Mine. * Hot Potato, Sun-shroom, Sun Bean và Lightning Reed là các cây duy nhất có vầng sáng trong gói hạt giống của mình. * Hot Potato, Iceberg Lettuce và Grave Buster là các cây miễn phí duy nhất được sử dụng trong một số màn Last Stand nhất định. * Hot Potato, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Gold Leaf, Thyme Warp và Perfume-shroom là các cây duy nhất đặc hữu trong thế giới của mình. * Hot Potato, Perfume-shroom và Lily Pad là các cây duy nhất không có thẻ bài trong Endless Zone. Đó là vì chúng là một trong những cây đầu tiên được cho sẵn cho người chơi khi bắt đầu Endless Zone, và chúng là những cây đặc hữu. Xem thêm * Grave Buster Thể loại:Các cây đặc hữu Thể_loại:Cây dùng ngay lập tức Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Thành phần môi trường đặc biệt Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Frostbite Caves Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình Thể_loại:Cây miễn phí Thể_loại:Cây sưởi ấm